T For Trouble?
by kaniele
Summary: What happens when a new kick-ass mutant joins the X-men. Trouble ensues. A Girl for Bobby


Title: T for trouble?

Author: Ellie

Category: X-men/bit of everything-humour-angst-romance-drama.

Rating: R

'Ship: we'll see...

Disclaimer: All belongs to Bryan Singer, Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox and all those other lucky peeps. T belongs to me in a sense. This is based on someone I know and is a tribute to them for being a great, brill friend. I have full permission to use her.

Archive: Http://ellegirl_.com

Summary: What happens when a new kick-ass mutant joins the X-men. Trouble ensues. BTW the conversation between Bobby and John are basically what goes on in a typical conversation between me and a friend of mine. Yes we know we're weird and we are considering professional help :)

Feedback: Please Please Please.

Dedication: To the best friend a girl could have... 'cos you know...whatever :)

**********************************************************************************

"Yo Bobby, wait up!"

Robert Drake turned just in time to get smacked in the head with a football.

"Whoops heads up!" Allerdyce ran up to his friend and peered over him, a worried look on his face.

"You okay man?"

"I was" Bobby sighed and held out his hand.

"Help me up" John grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He brushed off his pants and glanced around furtively hoping no one saw him fall.

As he turned back to he remembered what had just happened. Bringing a hand up, he rubbed his head and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought that you'd have caught the ball."

"I would've, if I'd had any warning!!"

John shrugged. "Whatever, Hey you going out tonight with us?"

"I dunno, the fact that Mr. summers is letting us out to the movies means that there's obviously nothing good on. Besides I have to finish that history essay for Ms. Monroe."

John stopped turned to his friend and planted a hand squarely on his chest.

"Mr. drake" He said in a stern voice. "You seem to be missing the whole point of this little 'field-trip'."

He waggled his eyebrows at Bobby. "The point is to look at girls, stare at them and hopefully pick one up."

Bobby smiled. "You're forgetting one little detail."

John looked at him blankly. "What?"

".."

"What about him?"

"Oh yeah, like we're going to be able to stare at girls let alone pick one up with him looking over our shoulders."

"Ah, my friend you should know by now that your friend the wise Allerdyce wouldn't let you down."

"Huh?" Bobby stared at him with a confused look. John sighed and rolled his eyes. Throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders he led him over to the bench near them and sat him down.

He stood in front of Bobby and crossed his arms.

"Miss Grey." He said simply.

Bobby looked at him expectantly and when he realised that his friend was not going to volunteer any more information he said in frustration

"And???"

He gestured with his hands for John to continue. John looked at his friend in pity and sat down beside him.

"Oh brain dead one, haven't you worked it out yet?"

Bobby gave him a warning look.

"Ok ok, as I was saying Miss. Grey is now also known as Mrs. Summers."

"Yeah" Bobby nodded remembering the wedding over six months ago. Jean had looked hot in that dress.

Realisation dawned on him.

"Their anniversary."

"Yes, finally he catches on."

"But wait, if I'm right" He said doing the math in his head "They should have celebrated that last Saturday."

"Yeah they should have but don't you remember what happened last Saturday..." Bobby cast his mind back seven days and would have laughed at the image that popped into his head if it hadn't been so disturbing.

"Jeez John. Did ya have to remind me of that??"

"Yeah I know I know" His friend said sympathetically shaking his head.

"Believe me the sight of Gambit drunk and dancing around the flag pole naked is not one of my favourite images."

"Poor Rogue, I hear she keeps taking showers after he carried her around with him."

"Well Kitty hasn't slept in four days because of the trauma." The boys looked at each other and laughed before shaking their heads.

"No it's not funny," They both said before bursting out laughing again.

"Anyway," John wheezed wiping the tears form his eyes. "As I was saying, because of that whole 'Debacle' the resident lovebirds didn't get a chance to celebrate."

"Yeah, I can really see how hearing Remy sing 'All you need is love' butt naked outside the kitchen window during their 'romantic dinner' really helped the mood."

He dissolved into a fit of giggles once again.

"I know" John agreed. "Okay" He composed himself. "You gonna let me finish??!!"

"Go ahead." Bobby took a deep breath.

"Okay, so they didn't get to celebrate their anniversary."

"I bet Cyclops was pissed. I wonder what he did to Remy. You know he hasn't spoken in a week and it looks like he had a burn mark on his shoulder although it could be a sting. I mean it is summer and there are a lot of bugs around, especially at night." Bobby pondered and looked at John.

His face was as red as Scott's visor.

"Shut up" He fumed.

"Sorry" John opened his mouth to continue but stopped giving a warning look to Bobby. Bobby widened his eyes innocently.

"Ok for the last time, they didn't celebrate their anniversary."

"Why do people celebrate six month anniversary's anyway, as if a year ain't enough."

John launched on him and shook him.

"Shut up shut up shut up!!" He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of a group of the younger students staring at the two from across the lawn.

John smiled let go of Bobby's collar and smoothed his shirt for him.

"It's okay Kids nothing to see here."

"Okay, I swear I'm gonna have grey hairs by the end of this."

"Y'all ready do." Bobby said wickedly mimicking Rogue.

"Shut up"

"Sorry"

"Okay so.....They haven't celebrated the thing so this weekend since so many kids want to go to the movies and therefore they need all the teachers and Logan to supervise."

Bobby nodded. "Okay"

John continued. "Miss Grey is going to take advantage of this opportunity. You see Scott and Jean's first date was to the movies and Jean thought it would be romantic to re-enact this. She's gonna wear an updated version of what she wore on the first date and have all the stuff that happened on the first date happen again. I think it's kinda lame."

"Wait, How do you know this?"

"I overheard Miss Grey and Miss Monroe talk about it after science class yesterday."

"Okay"

"Right so Scott is obviously gonna be distracted and Miss Monroe and Logan are well you know.."

"What?"

"Jeez you're blind!! They are into each other."

"No way"

"Yes, watch em sometime!"

"Okay so while all the teachers are occupied.."

"We are free to do what we want." John smiled.

"Cool"

"Yeah" They sat back in the bench.

Bobby looked at his watch.

"Hey you know this conversation only took us a half hour. Personal best eh?" He poked John in the ribs.

John glanced sideways and shot him a murderous look. "Shut up"

**********************************************************************************

That Night.

"Watch it Kid."

"Sorry Mr. Logan." Bobby laughed as he saw the young mutant bump into Logan and proceeded to tremble like a bowl of jelly. He walked over to the group of teenagers hanging by the wall covered in movie posters.

"Hey"

"Hey sugah" Rogue drawled and sidled up to Bobby.

"Do me a favour keep that thing away from me."

"Ah Chere! You know Gambit is very sorry petite."

"I mean it" She shot a warning glance Remy before turning to Bobby. "Keep him away from me, Do anything Freeze him if you must. Or I'll be forced to remove my gloves"

Gambit shrunk back. Bobby laughed "Okay."

Bobby leaned against the wall.

"Hey shut the f**k up"

Startled he looked up. Across the street what looked like a brawl had commenced. Scott and Storm rushed over to the group dropping the tickets.

"Kids get back."

"Kids I ask you!" Jubilee said indignantly.

"Be quiet" kitty said her eyes transfixed on the scene before her.

The gang across the street had separated into two groups. Bobby noticed a young girl in the middle of it.

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Hey , watch who you're telling to shut up."

A Tall mean looking guy with tattoos of skulls gracing his arms walked up to her.

"Why baby, what'cha gonna do about it?"

Bobby glanced sideways at Logan who was clasping his hands together.

"Don't get involved Wolverine, I mean it" Scott said quietly in a warning tone.

"I won't if I don't have to, That's all I can promise Cyke"

Bobby looked back at the young girl. She was about his age; sixteen and she spoke with an accent that sounded British maybe Scottish. He couldn't tell. She wasn't American that's for sure. She was striking to look at. She was short but slim with shoulder length black hair done in a "Rogue style" with the ends and her fringe coloured a dark purple.

Against her dark hair and pale skin the effect in the street lamps light was amazing. Bobby was mesmerised. Her long dark coat swished against her legs as she walked towards the man.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do about it? Okay" She smiled and then quick as lightening turned and as her coat spun with her she stretched out her leg and brought it up in a roundhouse kick. Despite her small stature she lifted her leg high enough so that it connected with her opponents jaw. Crack.

At that sound all hell broke loose. Both gangs went for each other. Logan launched himself towards them but was held back by Scott with some difficulty.

"Did you see that?" Kitty whispered in awe. Sirens pierced the night, the wailing loud and clear.

The girl looked up and throwing aside her attacker with ease she shouted"Let's get the hell out of here!"

The group of mutants watched as the gang the girl was in crossed the street towards them.

As the young girl ran past she looked at Bobby and to his surprise her eyes flashed once again this time not in anger but in a blinding light the same purple as her hair.

The group gasped.

Logan whistled softly. "Shit"

As the girl disappeared into the night her long coat flapping behind her Bobby stared after her in shock.

'She's a mutant' He thought as he was hustled back into the Movie theatre by Storm. 'She's a mutant' he repeated a small smile spreading across his face as he followed the group inside.

"Did you see the way she handled that guy??"

"It was like Bam, Crack"

"Yeah did you hear that sound?"

"That had to have hurt!"

"She was so cool"

"Yeah she was like Buffy"

"No way she was way cooler than Buffy"

"She could kick Buffy's ass!"

They all laughed. Bobby leaned back in his seat as the mini bus headed back to the mansion. He hadn't said much during the trip. He was more preoccupied with the girl they were all talking about.

'Who is she?' He wondered.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Hey John, yeah I'm fine."

"You've been kind of quiet"

"I'm okay."

"Was it just me or was that girl hot?"

Bobby grinned. "Oh yeah, she was."

"Whoo, say I wonder who she is?."

"Yeah,"

"Well we know she's a mutant, maybe the Professor will try to find her?"

"Maybe" Bobby sighed. "Maybe."

**********************************************************************************

"And she was definitely a mutant?"

"Yes."

"Yeah the purple glow in her eyes kind of gave it away"

"Thank you Logan"

"No problem."

Scott leaned against the professor's desk. "Should we find her?"

"I'd like to but I don't know if she wants to be found."

"How about we try Cerebro?" Grey suggested. "That way we can find out where she's living, What kind of life she has?."

"That's a good idea." Scott agreed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but the crowd she was with didn't look too friendly."

"For once I agree with Cyclops."

"Thanks Logan."

"You're welcome, Fearless leader."

Jean grinned. "You done?"

"Yes" They said together.

"Okay, so how about it Professor? You want to add another to our ranks?"

"Let's go." He wheeled himself around the desk and out the door towards the elevator. Scott followed him.

"Hey" Scott turned. Jean caught up with him and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering about this new girl."

"Yeah me too and..Other stuff."

"Like are we ever going to get some time alone?"

"That's pretty much it." Scott smiled at his wife.

"We will eventually." Jean returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Aww Shucks, ain't you two just the sweetest." Logan said sarcastically as he brushed past them.

"As a matter of fact they are."Storm said following him.

"Storm, baby I thought you were on my side now?" Logan said in a mock hurt tone.

"Well, whatever gave you that idea?" She said coyly and headed into the elevator ahead of him. Scott and Jean grinned at the professor as they entered behind Logan. The soft whoosh of the elevator started taking them down into the sublevels of the mansion.

"Hey" Logan broke the silence. "I'm having a thought"

"Don't hurt yourself" Scott murmured. Jean shot him a reproachful look.

"What is it Logan?"

"Well say Chuck finds this kid, what then?"

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"Well do you really think she gonna like us barging in and asking questions?"

"We're just going to try and help her. Show her another way of life."

"What makes you think she wants our way?" Logan asked.

He didn't get an answer.

**********************************************************************************

The fire in the large trash can burned brightly but offered no warmth to those who had gathered around it.

"Yo T"

"Hey Mike"

"I heard you did some damage to that evil b*****d"

"Nothing too bad."

"Enough to make them want to retaliate."

"What?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot T, you really know how to make yourself welcome"

"Oh come on mikey!"

"No T, why the hell did you have to come here and make trouble. Go back to where you come from!"

A solitary tear rolled down T's unblemished cheek."

"I would if I knew I was welcome there."She said quietly wiping her cheek.

Bang.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang out.

"Damn" She thought as she got to her feet.

**********************************************************************************

"What's taking him so long?"

"Patience, Logan" Storm said in a soothing voice.

"Whatever."

"He is taking long," Scott said as he got up from his place on the stark floor and began to pace.

"Damn, We agree twice in one day. Quick Jean run up stairs I think the sky might've turned green."

They all laughed. Scott inclined his head in agreement. "Well you know...Professor."

Professor X came out of the large circular room known as Cerebro. He face was stony.

"What's wrong?" Jean said, concern in her voice.

"I found her, she's in trouble."

He gave the group the address. It was a neighbourhood known to be very dangerous with a lot of gang problems.

"We're on it, come on let's go!" Scott shouted as he headed towards the Hanger.

**********************************************************************************

T huddled behind a small wall, hiding. She heard the shouts of the gangs as they fought and shots rang out almost every few seconds.

"Oh god" She whispered. "I should be out there. Damn it you coward!" She tried to force her legs to move but she was frozen in fright.

"Oh god" She said in a tearful voice. "Why did this have to happen? I want to go home."

"You ain't goin' anywhere now sweetheart."

T's heart pounded as she recognised the voice. Jimmy, leader of the opposition gang and the guy to whom she had given a broken jaw to just a few hours ago. She managed to stand and forced herself to sound bright.

"Hey! Up already, wow and I thought you would still be at home crying into your mama's apron. You know because you got the crap kicked out of you by a girl."

T crumpled to the ground, her cheek stinging. Her head filled with blinding white-hot pain as she received kick after kick from the man's heavy boots. She groaned in pain. He stood over her and laughed.

"You know my father always said never hit a women. That is." He continued as he struck her again "Unless they deserved it."

He hit her again in the face. T let out a strangled cry of pain.

"No one hits me especially not some broad from England or sumthin'"

Rage surged through T's veins and gave her power. She fought through the pain and leapt to her feet.

"I'm Irish," She said through clenched teeth.

"Why does everyone make that mistake?" She asked before taking her anger out on her attacker.

As she returned a volley of punches she suddenly felt the strange feeling from behind her eyes. For a brief moment all she saw was purple.

"What the hell?" Jimmy said as he stared at her. She walked towards him. As she did she noticed that his fearful glance had left her and was on something behind her. She turned and gasped in surprise as she saw a short but strong looking man with what looked like claws? coming out of his knuckles.

'It couldn't be?'

The man walked towards her with a menacing glare on his face.

"I think you should get the hell out of here." He directed this to Jimmy who was still staring at the claws.

He nodded dumbly and fled. T turned to the man. He looked at her and retracted his claws.

"Hey" T nodded and noticed that three other people in leather costumes like the man with the claws had joined them.

"Are you okay?" A dark beautiful woman with white hair asked a worried look on her face.

"I.." T tried to answer before she fell into blackness.

**********************************************************************************

"Jean, I think she's waking up."

T opened her eyes with great effort and found herself staring into red. She leaped off the bad knocking over a tray in the process.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The red haze retracted into a man. His glasses were made of a ruby red glass of some sort.

'That's what I saw.' She looked at him in embarrassment when she realised all she had on was a flimsy smock.

"It's okay, you want to come back onto the table?" He asked smiling. He had to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

'They don't make them like that back home' She thought wryly.

She walked slowly towards him As she did she noticed a woman standing off to the side. She held a syringe. T jumped back again.

"It's okay" She smiled reassuringly. She walked up to the young girl.

"My name is Jean and this is Scott can you tell me your name?"

T looked at her blankly.

"That's okay," She said. "Would you mind coming over to the bed? You took quite a beating." She said sadly. "I want to take the pain away. Will you let me do that?"

T looked at the woman and the man who had come to stand beside her. They were genuine she could tell. She nodded.

"Thank you." She gently lifted up her arm and stuck the syringe in. T winced as it pierced bruised skin. "There, that's better." The woman called Jean rubbed her arm gently before picking up the syringe and disposing it. Scott nudged her when she returned to the bed.

" Listen, there is someone who would like to see you. No it's okay he's not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. The man wants to talk to you, just ask you a few questions, nothing too traumatic. Will you come with me?"

T nodded.

"Good, Scott will you wait outside while we get some clothes for our guest?"

"Sure" Scott smiled and left the room.

**********************************************************************************

"Bobby wait up!" Bobby ducked as he turned. John ran up to him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry thought I'd have to dodge another ball." he grinned. "So what's up?"

"You're not going to believe it!"

"What?"

"The girl. The girl from last night, she's here."

"What??"

"Yeah apparently the Professor found her through Cerebro and they got her last night."

"Wow, how did you find out?"

"Miss Grey and Miss Monroe should really learn to not talk in public."

Bobby smiled. "So where is she?"

"I think down in the infirmary. I'm not too sure. But she is here." He grinned.

"Cool"

"Yeah"

**********************************************************************************

T tugged at the sleeve of her new sweater as she walked down a long hall flanked by Scott and Jean.

This was all too strange. When she had first woken up she thought she was in a police station or a hospice. But this was unreal. Everything was spotless and pretty. All wooden and polished. They stopped outside a door. T almost fell over when she heard a voice break through her thoughts.

'Come in'

T looked at Jean in fear but the older woman smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay" She opened the door and led T inside. An older man in a wheelchair with a kind smile on his face sat was sitting beside two chairs. Both held people she had already seen. The pretty woman and the hairy man with the claws. The old man came towards her and held out his hand.

She took it and he shook it warmly.

"Welcome, please sit." T looked at Scott. He nodded. She sat in the seat in which the hairy man had just vacated.

"So" the old man continued,"I expect you are wondering just what is going on."

She nodded. "My name is Professor Xavier. You are in my school in Westchester. You already know Scott and Jean and This" He pointed to the other woman "Is Ororo Monroe and this is Logan. We would like to help you. Can you tell me your name?"

T took a deep breath. "T"

"Tee?"

"Yes"

"Is that your full name? Tee?"

"It's all I'm telling ya"

"Okay T, You know what you are don't you?"

"You mean a mutant?" She said uncertainly.

"Yes, you've had a rough life. Can you tell me about it?"

T looked around. All the occupants looked sincere even the mad looking one, Logan. She decided she would tell her story.

"Well" she started falteringly. "I was born in a town in Ireland. I lived there until I was fifteen, until..."

"Until you became a mutant."

"Yes"

"Tell me about your powers."

"Well I was always interested in mutants, I found them fascinating so when there was a peaceful demonstration for the rights of mutants to be respected I went along."

"Continue"

"But not everyone likes mutants. There was a group of mutant haters there that started to attack the demonstrators. I got hit. I became afraid and when I did, A man brushed by me and that's when my eyes went purple."

"Why do they go purple?"

"I can sense mutants from a long distance away, but when I am afraid or in pain my senses become clouded and to warn me of other mutants, my eyes glow purple. At least I think that's why they do that. I was afraid last night. I didn't sense your group, that why My eyes glowed. I think.."

"It's a useful power to have especially in our line of work. What other powers do you have?"

"I'm stronger than a lot of people, I'm more agile. That's why I took up Martial arts. It helps me there to kick the asses of all the other guys in the class." The Professor smiled.

"What happened when your eyes first glowed at the demonstration?"

"Oh right, sorry. Well a lot of people saw it happen and got scared. These people were well meaning. They liked the idea of mutants but when they actually came face to face with one, it was a different story."

" A lot of people here know that well."

"Anyway, My dad freaked. I lived with him, my mother is dead. He wanted nothing to do with me. The entire town found out that I was a mutant. I had to get away but Ireland became too small. I lived near the docks. I knew the guys and luckily they didn't judge me. They smuggled me into the states. I've been living rough ever since."

"Well not anymore." The professor said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay here. This school is a safe haven for mutants. You'll be protected here. Will you stay?"

"Yes" T, said her eyes shining.

"Good, now listening to your story I have a feeling there is one mutant who will understand you best."

The door opened and a pretty young woman with a white streak in her hair and a body that was almost completely covered.

"Hey, nice hair" she grinned.

"Back at ya" T smiled at the girl.

"T this is rogue, Rogue T."

"T, nice name, it's good to meet ya."

"You too."

"Rogue" the professor, said. "I'd like you to show T around, get her settled in. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Cool, well come on y'all. Everyone wants to meet you!"

"Rogue" Jean, asked.

"Yes"

"How does everyone know that T is here?"

"John" They said simultaneously. Jean turned to Storm. "I always knew he was never cleaning the classroom after science." Storm grinned.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room." Rogue grabbed T's hand and pulled her out of the office.

"You're going to really like it here." Rogue grinned; "I hope so" T answered as the two headed up the stairs.

Rogue opened the door with a flourish.

"Well here's your room"

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"I know when I first came here I thought I was in a palace."

"I love it."

T ran her hands over the clean pristine bed spread and flopped down laughing. Rogue smiled.

"If you think the room is nice, check out your view," She said nodding to the window. T jumped up and stuck her head out the open window. She gasped.

"Oh my god." The sun was high in the sky, mid afternoon. It's light flooded the gardens and everything sparkled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" T wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's nothing just..."

"It's been a long time since you felt lucky and safe and you feel like you finally fit in."

"That's about it." Rogue smiled and threw an arm around her new friend's shoulders.

"Well don't worry, you'll always feel at home here." T smiled and noticed that the smile had left Rogue's face and that she was now staring at her cheek.

"What?" T said as she put a hand up to her face. She winced in pain as she touched the bruise on her cheek.

"Oh that."

"What happened?"

"Fight, got into a little trouble."

"Right say no more. I want to introduce to the rest of the gang. You know I have some concealer and foundation that would cover that right up."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Come on lets go."

**********************************************************************************

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jean Grey-Summers sat down on the bed beside her husband. Scott looked up from tying his trainers.

"I won't lie to you Honey. It's going to be hard for her, just like it was for us. But she's got rogue and everyone else she'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right."

"Hey"Scott said.

"What?"

"Remember that dinner we never got to have?"

"Yes"

"Well tomorrow we're having it and it's gonna be great." She smiled at him and leaned in to him. They kissed softly. The kiss deepened momentarily.

"I have to go" Scott whispered. Jean groaned and nuzzled into his neck.

"Okay" She said pouting.

"Don't" Scott pleaded. "I have to go". But as he said this he fell back onto the bed with his wife.

"Well I guess I can be a little late." Jean answered him with a kiss.

**********************************************************************************

Bobby leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on the table. He was totally engrossed in the comic book he had stolen from John's collection.

"EWW Bobby, get your feet off the table!!" Kitty said as she smacked him and shoved his feet from the tabletop.

"Sorry"

"God, you do realise you are on a cafeteria. A place of food."

"I said I was sorry, besides it's not like it would make any difference to the sanitary conditions of this place...." He broke off as he saw Rogue approach the table.

"Helloooo Bobby" Kitty said waving her hand in front of his face. Bobby ignored her. His attention was on the girl standing beside Rogue.

"Hey guys, I'd like y'all to meet somebody. This is.."

"Oh My God!! It's you!!" The girl standing beside Rogue took a step back.

"Sorry" Jubilee said sheepishly. "But it's you."

"Yeah" T said weakly. "It's me" She looked at Rogue for help. Rogue smiled.

"As I was saying I'd like you to meet T."

"T?"

"Hey T"

"T? T what? Oww!"

"Shut up John, Welcome T."

"Thanks"

"Bobby! Don't be so rude. Say hello"

"Hey" Bobby whispered.

"Oooh Bobby's blushing. Ouch! Stop hitting me."

"Well shut up."

"Pass the butter."

"God John, we have a new student and you're thinking of your stomach!"

"What? I was trying to keep out of trouble!"

"Don't mind him T, Please sit" Kitty pointed to the seat next to Bobby.

'Oh god'

T sat down and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"So where you from?"

"Who does your hair?"

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I asked someone to pass the damn butter. Kitty hit me and I'll hit you back!"

"Ignore him. What's the T stand for?" T felt like her head was going to explode. Rogue noticed ad rescued her.

"Hey y'all, there is plenty of time for T to fill you in. let's give her a break ok?"

Kitty glanced at her watch. "Whoops, it's time for class."

"Class? it's Sunday"

"Extra Home EC. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did." Rogue sighed and got to her fee.

"Wait" John, said. "If you have extra Home EC than I have Chem. I hate extra classes." Rogue looked as T apologetically. "Sorry T."

"It's okay"

"Wait" Jubilee, said. "Bobby you have no classes right?"

"Um yeah."

"Great you can show T around."

"Cool, Is that okay T?"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah and I want all the gossip T!"

"Okay Bye" T glanced at the boy sitting beside her.

'He's so cute.'

Bobby swallowed hard. 'Oh god, How am I supposed to keep her company when I can't string two words together.'

"Ok" he said out loud. "How about I show you the school?"

"Great" They got up and left the cafeteria.

As they went around the school Bobby found himself relaxing in T's company. They talked about themselves. Bobby found out where T grew up, what powers she had and most importantly what she liked to do on a Saturday night. The time flew by. Bobby gasped as he heard the clock in the main hall chime five.

"Wow, it's almost time for dinner."

"Well I should get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you in awhile?"

"Sure" T smiled and climbed the stairs to her room. Bobby watched he leave before turning whistling softly to himself as he ran to find John.

**********************************************************************************

"Jesus, Sorry" Logan ran down the stairs and almost collided with Storm.

"It's okay" Storm picked herself up.

"Come on!"

"Any idea what this is about?"

"None. All I know is that when the professor asked me to come here, he was not happy."

"Well we are going to find out." Logan stopped outside the Professor's door and threw it open. The professor sat behind his desk. A grave look adorned his features.

"What's going on?"

"Wait for Scott and Jean." Storm took a seat in one of the chairs beside the professor's desk and Logan sat over her on the armrest. Moments later they heard footsteps and turned to see Scott and Jean enter. Their clothes were in disarray and they were flushed in the face.

"Good defence lesson?" storm asked.

"I had a defence lesson??" Scott said a panicked look on his face.

"Yes" Storm answered a twinkle in her eyes. "I had to take it."

"Thanks for that" Scott muttered. Logan snorted.

"If you don't mind there are more important things on the table."

The group fell into silence as their attention focused on the Professor. He picked up the remote in silence and clicked on the television in silence. The headlines on the screen read "Hostage Situation".

"Mystique and one of the brotherhood have taken over a hall where earlier today held a Anti-Mutant rally. The five organisers are still inside."

"Damn"

"Who is the other mutant?"

"Our friend John Doe." The Professor answered referring to the mutant they had encountered a few months ago. He had powers similar to Mystique's and was therefore very dangerous. Logan had given him the name JD for short.

"We need to stop this. At the moment neither side is budging but we have to get in there before someone gets hurt or the swat team is sent it. If anything happens today it will greatly damage Human-mutant relations."

"It's going to be hard to know which is a human and which is Mystique." Scott pointed out.

"I know that's why I have an idea." The professor looked at Jean. "Oh you can't be serious!"

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"T" Storm answered.

"No way" Scott said flatly. "There is no way I'm letting her into a combat situation."

"I know it's a bad idea. But we can't let Mystique succeed. I know T is young but you said that she is a great fighter and she does have a power that is invaluable to this situation. She will have you to protect her and I will be there too."

Scott's face looked like thunder."Fine" He said shortly. "But, the first sign of real danger and I'm hauling her out of there. Jean get T and meet us in the hanger." With that Scott stormed out. The other filed out behind him.

"Th is a bad idea. As a doctor, I must protest. That girl has bruises on her the size of Russia. You should know better."

"I know, I whole heartedly agree. But we can't let Mystique do anything that could dismantle the work we have done."

"All right." Jean left the room in silence. The professor leaned back in his chair.

'Bring her home safe, all of you come home safe.'

**********************************************************************************

"Hey"

"Hey, where's T?"

" I dunno. Maybe she's with Bobby"

"Ooh here he come now." Bobby slid into his seat. "What poison are they serving us tonight?"

"Meatloaf. Do you know where T is?"

"Nope, she left to get ready for dinner."

"Hey y'all. Have you seen T? She's not in her room."

"No none of us have. Come to think of it where are most of our teachers?"

**********************************************************************************

"You okay?" Jean asked. T shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Honestly no." "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. You are very brave."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Ok people, heads up." Scott stopped the car and everyone filed out. "We go through the back. Everyone know what to do?"

"Yeah." Logan grabbed T's hand. "You stick close to me got it?" T nodded fearfully. T followed the group and watched as they infiltrated the back. She could hear the police that were out front. The place was quiet. T couldn't see anybody.

She kept her senses alert. Logan looked at her.

"You scared?"

"No" Her eyes flashed purple. "Oh god."

"Get down." She watched as a man dressed all in black attacked Logan. She heard the sound of metal connecting with bone. The vicious assault continued. T looked around in a panic. Not one of the others could be seen. Logan despite his strength was taking a beating.

'I have to help him' She ran out from her hiding place and ran towards the man. Logan saw her and yelled.

"Get back!" he shoved his claws through the man. He fell back and morphed into a bird. He flew off.

"Get back" T turned in fear and felt her eyes glow. Her breath was knocked out as she felt a boot connect with her throat. She hit the ground choking. A woman, blue and menacing stood over her.

"God damnit" Logan ran towards her but stopped as a flash of red hit Mystique in the back. She fell. Logan ran and grabbed her. Mystique managed to hit him in the face hard. He stumbled backwards. She escaped the way they came in. storm and Scott ran after her. Jean ran to the two lying on the ground. Logan got to his feet angrily. He grabbed T and pulled her to her feet. He shook her angrily.

"I told you to stay back, Damnit you could have been killed. What the hell is the matter with you? T Huh what's that stand for? Trouble?"

"Logan Stop it." Jean said sharply. He let t go and she ran tears running down her face. Logan looked at Jean.

"She shouldn't have been here."

"She was trying to help you." She brushed past him and ran after T.

"Make sure the hostages are okay." She ordered. "We'll meet you at the car."

Logan sighed and followed her orders.

**********************************************************************************

Jean ran outside and called out T's name. She heard sobbing and followed it. T was sitting behind a tree.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I almost got Logan killed."

"I'm sorry he said what he did. He was just worried for you. You did nothing wrong. You hear me."

"I almost got him and me killed." She sobbed.

"No you didn't. You did very well. Granted you should have stayed where you were. But you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save another. That shows incredible bravery. I'm very proud of you."

"So am I" A gruff voice was heard from behind them. Logan stood beside T. "The hostages are with the police. Look T, I'm sorry I lost my temper but I didn't want you to get hurt."

T nodded. "It was pretty brave what you did. Thanks." T smiled slightly.

"Now come on." Logan pulled her to her feet, more gently this time."The others are waiting for us. There was no sign of Mystique." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the car, limping himself Jean noted. She followed.

**********************************************************************************

The next day.

"Well just drink a lot of fluid and you'll be fine." T nodded to jean, rubbing her bruised throat. "Now get some rest."

"I will" She said hoarsely and left the room. She took the stairs to her room. The last 24 hours had been eventful to say the least. There was a long debrief with the professor. He was relieved to see that despite the injuries all was well. He apologised to T for sending her on the mission. It didn't matter. She understood how important it had been to him and the rest of the mutants. She had to spend the night in the infirmary. Logan had spent most of the night there as well and Rogue came and visited.

T felt like this place was a real home to her. She was indebted to the Professor for his kindness. She would never forget it. As she entered her room she noticed the pile of magazines, chocolate and soda left on the bed. She read the card. "Get well soon! You're the coolest. Luv Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee. T smiled as she lay down and let sleep take her.

**********************************************************************************

A few hours later....

Knock Knock.

T woke up in a daze. She heard another knock on the door and Leapt up from the bed.

"Coming" She said groggily. She opened the door.

"Hi"

"Hey Bobby" She said desperately tying to smooth down in her hair.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He entered and went straight for the bed.

"Oooh candy, can I have some?"

"Sure" She laughed. She joined him. "Miss Grey told us what you did." he said quietly.

"What almost got myself killed?"

"No, how you saved Logan and stopped Mystique. We all think you're really brave." T blushed.

"No I'm not."

" No you are." bobby looked down.

"You know when Rogue first came here I had this big crush on her."

"Oh" T said disappointed.

"Yeah, but I got over it, She likes John."

"She does?"

"Yeah, I know how could anyone like him?" He laughed.

"Anyway, I gave her a rose."

"You did?"

"Yeah but you see That's not my favourite flower. Yeah, I know I have a favourite flower. But I always wanted to give my favourite flower to my favourite girl. The girl I like the most."

He held out a beautifully crafted Orchid.

"I like you" he whispered. T's eyes shone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He bit his lip and looked up at her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. T felt her insides scream with delight as the kiss flooded her senses.

As it ended, bobby whispered "So what does T stand for?"

"Tonia" She whispered back.

"Guess what? That's my favourite name." She laughed and kissed him again.

"Come on everybody, sing!! Come on, All you need is love, All you need is love, Now just the guys All you need is love."

Bobby pulled away.

"Oh god!"

"What is that sound?"

"Oh god" bobby ran to the window. "Oh god, he's done it again." T ran to the window and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh my god what is he doing?"

"He must've got into Logan's Liqueur stash."

T started to laugh.

"It's not funny if Scott catches him!!"

"John grab him, No it's okay just grab him around the waist."

He heard John's reply.

"No if you close your eyes you'll be fine. Well if you're afraid you might grab something you don't want you keep your eyes open and then close them when you have a grip. Sorry that came out wrong, I didn't mean that Kind of grip!! Okay stay there I'll be down."

He grabbed T and kissed her. "Welcome to the house of madness. I'm coming John!!"

T stared after him.

Guys who danced naked in the gardens, brilliant friends, and cute guys.

"I think I 'm going to like it here." She said as she grabbed a sheet off the bad and ran downstairs to join in the chase of the crazy Gambit.

"I think I'm going to like it a lot!"

The End.


End file.
